Brownclaw's Past
Prolouge Chocolate was no longer a house-cat. He was Chocolate the forest-cat. He was brave and strong and all the other cats feared him. But he heard a voice. His mother's voice. It was filled with sorrow. She was calling for him. She missed him. But Chocolate ignored it. The voice got louder, pounding in his head. He couldn't stand it any-longer. He missed her, but he was a forest-cat now. Not a mere house-cat, kept inside by his humans. No, he wouldn't have his claws removed by the VET. He was safe here. But his mother, she was looking for him. Calling out to him. "Chocolate! Chocolate, wake up! WAKE UP!" Chapter One: The Forest. Chocolate woke up in a soft, fuzzy basket with his two sisters and his brother. He was a deep brown with lighter brown flecks. He thought of his beloved friend, Hazel. He loved her with all his heart. She was a white cat with orange spots, and a orange muzzle. "I'm getting up.." he muttered. He looked up at his mother, who was chanting: "Wake up you lazy kittens! It's time for breakfast!" and making a lot of noise. He peered over the top of the basket at Hazel and her brother. They had the same humans, students that shared a cottage near the lake. They were doing studies about forests and water, you see, and rented a small cottage near it. A she-human and a tom human. Chocolate gently padded out of the basket and over to Hazel's basket. He nudged her, and both, sleepily trudged over to their bowls. As they ate, Chocolate told Hazel his plan to join the forest cats. Hazel agreed, but she said they needed to take a experienced forest-cat with them. Well, Chocolate knew just who to talk to! They ran outside, and leaped over the fence into Owlflight's garden. Her humans called her Jenny, but everyone knew her real name was Owlflight. She heard the noise and raced outside outside, unsheathing her claws, ready for some mouse or robin. But when she say Chocolate and Hazel, she sheathed her claws. "Whats up?" She asked, as she padded over, now calm. They explained their plan, and how them needed her to come with them. "Well, I don't think they'll accept two kits and one once-enemy cat. We should become loners and I'll train you two...up until you're old enough to be one-moon into apprenticeship." explained Owlflight. All of this new language was weird to the two, but they agreed. They practised fighting and hunting in Owlflight's garden, until sunset. "We should head off now," mewed Owlflight, "It's a long journey." "And so thats why I want to be a forest cat!" mewed Chocolate proudly. He had just gone into a long, detailed summary of his plans to be a forest cat. Finally, they reached the barn. "Wowzas..." whispered Chocolate. Chapter Two: The Clans Owlflight was a good mentor. She taught them to swim, use Clan language, hunt, fight and all the things they needed for ANY Clan they would join. "Come on you lazy kittypets! Swim in that ice-cold water! SWIM!" screamed Owlflight. It had been four moons, and they were both 8 moons. "I think it's time that we joined a Clan." mewed Owlflight one day. "Any sugestions?" they debated long and hard, until they decided to join ThunderClan. As they began heading across, Owlflight was bowled over by a large, black tom, who seemed to try to kill her. "WindClan!" she spat, and then she recognised who it was. "Ravenslash!" hissed Owlflight. "Run, Chocolate! Run, Hazel!" Chocolate padded over to where Owlflight's dead body lay. He pushed his nose into her blood-stained fur, digging his claws into the ground and pulling out chunks of grass. He missed his mentor, his friend. She was like a mother to him. "We're going to ThunderClan," he spat, "And no cat is going to stop us." Soon after they set off, they were attacked by another WindClan patrol. Using their newly-learned skills, they fought off the WindClan patrol, but they left Hazel deeply wounded, and unconcious. Using the last of his strength, he took her to a safe shelter and collapsed there for the night. Chocolate woke up, and started licking his wounds. His body ached all over, and he felt as if he were about to die, but he got up, groomed himself, had something to eat, made a reluctant Hazel eat, and carried her the rest of the way to the ThunderClan borders. When they were just outside the borders, a patrol came past. They would have attacked, but they saw these two wounded apprentices, and comfronted them instead. Chocolate explained the whole story, and how he and Hazel wanted to join ThunderClan, and after that, it was just to much for him. He was out of breath, and he collapsed in front of the patrol. The next morning, Chocolate woke up and got to his paws, his wounds stinging, although they had cobwebs plastered all over them. He looked at Hazel. She was asleep, curled up gently, cobwebs all over her wounds. "I'm starving...." moaned Chocolate, and a young she-cat walked in, and dropped a squirrel in front of him. "There you go." she mewed, and started to sort her herbs. "Are you the medicine cat?" asked Chocolate, in-between hungry gulps. "Last time I checked, yes." replied the she-cat. "Well whats your name?" Questioned Chocolate. "I'm Softstep," replied the pretty she, "And you are?" Chocolate thought about it. He could change his name now... "Brownpaw." said Chocolate. "Nice to meet you, Brownpaw," mewed Softstep, "Whos your friend?" "Hazelpaw." Chapter Three: Out of the medicine den! Two moons passed and Brownpaw and Hazelpaw moved out of the medicine den. Well, at least Brownpaw did. Hazelpaw got attached to herbs and Softstep, and decided to become the medicine-cat apprentice. Brownpaw accepted this, but got a bit worried for her. She couldn't spend time with him anymore, they couldn't play in the fields, doze off under the shade of a oak in Greenleaf. She rarely came out of the den, and if she did it was only to collect more herbs. Brownpaw noticed Softstep was getting quieter, and she was limping, until one day, she just died. Hazelpaw got her medicine cat name, Hazelfall. Category:Fanfiction Category:Thejenster's Pages